This invention relates to low power oscillator circuits.
A computer typically has a real time clock (RTC) circuit that resides in the input/output (I/O) controller hub chip, sometimes referred to as the xe2x80x9csouth bridge.xe2x80x9d In many computers, the RTC circuit provides an accurate 32.768 KHz oscillating signal that is used to keep the system time whether the computer is on or off. The time signal generated by the RTC circuit is used as a basis to obtain the second, minute, and hour values required by the computer.